


only bought this dress so you could take it off

by ameliakepner



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jeanine's office has a lot of windows, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakepner/pseuds/ameliakepner
Summary: Jeanine gets more involved with her assistant than originally intended.(Takes place in the universe of my fic, 'lead me to the garden', but you do not have to read it to enjoy this.)
Relationships: Jeanine Matthews/Original Character(s), Jeanine Matthews/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Author's Note:**

> I've been eager to write lesbian!Jeanine smut and so: here y'all go.

The first time it happens, Jeanine is in total control. Juliet had just wanted to do something nice for the woman she worked for. Jeanine’s desires take over and the two women end up in bed together. This time, both are hard at work in the office. It is a slow day, no meetings. The younger of the two, Juliet, is typing away on her laptop. She makes notes for Jeanine and sets reminders for her.

“Is the council dinner this Saturday?”

Jeanine looks up and over at the woman. She is finding it difficult not to stare at the plunging neckline of her dress. Especially now that they have already slept together. “Yes. At 7 pm.” Her breathing deepens as she mentally pictures going over there and shoving her hands up Juliet’s dress. She watches her make note of the event on paper and on her laptop. “Come here, Juliet.” It came out a lot more aggressive than Jeanine meant it, but she was too turned on to care.

The redhead did not have to be told twice. Without it being directly said, she could tell what Jeanine wanted. Everything she knew came from the look on the older woman’s face. The flushed redness of her cheeks and her drifting eyes are not subtle. This was exactly the reaction Juliet wanted when she originally purchased the form-fitting garment. She fantasized about how much she would catch Jeanine staring. Ever since that one morning, all the girl could think about is getting in bed with the Erudite leader again. It would have been easy to just ask, but Juliet refused to look desperate. “Is everything alright, Miss?” She plays innocent. She very slowly gets up from her chair, walking over to Jeanine’s desk.

“Get down on your knees.” Jeanine stares up at her. Juliet immediately kneeled in front of the blonde woman. She grabs onto her chin. “Do you want to do this for me?”

“I am already on the floor.”

“Because I told you to be. I am going to ask you again and I want a proper answer.” Jeanine gently caresses her face, her thumb grazing Juliet’s bottom lip. “Do you want to do this? Yes or no?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Juliet sighs. Her eyes widen at the opportunity to touch her again. She’s eager to just get down to business, but Jeanine must ask her if it’s what she wants. The woman likes to know for sure.

Jeanine hiked up her skirt, tugging her thong down her thighs. Juliet watches, her eyes going right to the older woman’s perfect core. She slowly crawls between Jeanine’s legs, spreading them apart. The visible glisten of her arousal is more than appetizing to the redhead, her wanting to just devour the Erudite leader.

Jeanine finds her own desires somewhat embarrassing. Due to the serum she developed and secretly tested on herself, she was constantly aroused. Anything and everything could make her want sex. She predicts that it’s effects will wear off in a few weeks. Having Juliet around will hopefully reduce her constant need for vibrator battery replacements. She is certainly eager to please the woman. Jeanine could tell how much she wanted this.

Juliet takes Jeanine by the hips and brings her up to her face. Her tongue licks up the existing wetness before going to focus on her clit. The woman’s thighs are already trembling, and her breathing becoming erratic. She must have been worked up all morning. That had been very true. Though, Jeanine’s always worked up. Juliet was very aware of the woman’s masturbation habits.

Jeanine snakes her hand through Juliet’s curls, holding her head to her core. Juliet’s tongue twirled around in circles on the bundle of nerves before she takes it into her mouth to suck on. This action prompted Jeanine to let out a loud moan of pleasure. She holds a hand to her mouth to muffle the subsequent noises that come out. “J-Juliet…” She cannot contain herself.

The woman between her legs cannot help but smirk. Hearing the powerful leader of Erudite moan your name is definitely an ego-booster. Juliet surprises Jeanine by hooking her digits inside her, fucking her deep with her first three fingers. In response, Jeanine’s entire body twitches at the sudden pleasure. She is coming entirely undone beneath her assistant. With every passing minute, Jeanine can feel herself get closer to climax.

Someone walks past the office, stopping in front of the windowed doors. Mark the Lab Tech. A friendly guy, really. But he did not know what he was interrupting. Jeanine’s got to keep her composure or else she will be caught. She attempts to sit up straight. Juliet takes this as a cue to stop but is immediately brought back to her core by Jeanine’s left hand. “Keep going. I’ll handle him.”

Mark walks in. “Good afternoon, Dr. Matthews.” He has got serum vials in his hand that got brought up from the labs. “I just thought I would update you on the progress we have made today on a new prototype for Divergent screening.”

Jeanine clears her throat, adjusting her position so she could appear composed while also being touched by Juliet. “Are those the samples?” She gestures to the objects in his hand. She accidentally twitches when Juliet flicks her tongue over her already sensitive clit. Her thighs squeeze around the younger woman’s head.

“Yes, ma’am. I was just headed over to the testing centre to give them a try. I was wondering if you’d like to observe?” Mark is very polite, but incredibly unaware of what is going on beneath Jeanine’s desk. Juliet hits her g-spot with every thrust of her fingers. She twitches again, getting extremely close.

“Of course. I’ll be down in twenty minutes.” Jeanine nods. She is desperately hoping he goes away so she can orgasm in peace. She sighs, a hint of a moan coming through accidentally.

Mark nods before promptly walking down the hallway, closing the door behind him. Jeanine spreads her thighs wider, giving Juliet more access to her. She gets closer with every lick from Juliet’s soft warm tongue.

And that is when it happens. The shockwave of pleasure hits Jeanine fast and intensely. Her entire body is taken over by the power of her climax. Her thighs shake and her back arches as she rides out the orgasm. Simultaneously, her voice trembles when she moans Juliet’s name over and over. Jeanine’s long fingers are holding on tight to red curls, keeping Juliet right at her core. Though the younger woman was not very intent on leaving and wanted to stay there with her tongue on Jeanine until she finished.

“Oh…darling.” Jeanine carefully pushed Juliet’s head away from her core. Her own hand lifted the woman’s chin. “You are just wonderful.” She bends down to kiss her on the lips gently. “Now, I can imagine that you’re in need of some relief as well, hm?”

Juliet’s pounding core between her legs was aching to be touched. Now that she is less focused on the blonde, she realizes just how turned on she is. “Oh…yes, please.” While looking up at Jeanine, she notices several things. Like how flushed red her face is, and how she pants heavily. Not to mention her calling Juliet, ‘darling’. She definitely seemed more affectionate and warmer while on a post-orgasm high.

“Thought so. Come up here, darling.” Jeanine closes her legs, motioning for Juliet to come sit on her lap. She runs her hands through the young woman’s hair. Juliet gets up off her knees, climbing up onto Jeanine. She spreads her thighs wide, revealing the fact that she’s wearing no panties. Jeanine pulls Juliet’s dress up and over her hips. “Naughty little thing. I bet this is exactly what you wanted, wasn’t it? You did this on purpose.” The digits of her free hand cup Juliet’s soft centre. “You wanted to get me all riled up so I’d take you and fuck you over my desk…in front of all those windows…” Jeanine gazes briefly at the floor to ceiling glass panes.

“Maybe I did.” The redhead’s grin turns smug. She was spot on. “Perhaps I spent all night touching myself and wishing it was you.”

Jeanine laughed at the admission. “You’re so cute.” Her fingertips rub softly at Juliet’s clit in an attempt to get a reaction out of her. And with that, she did. Juliet whimpers, her fully melting beneath the older woman’s digits. Her arousal was too strong for her to last very long. Jeanine kissed tenderly at her neck while her fingers rubbed the sensitive bud. The coolness of the woman’s skin aroused Juliet even more, completely sending her to another level of bliss.

Jeanine’s arm is wrapped around Juliet’s waist, keeping her upright on her lap while her fingers were busy between the redhead’s thighs. Juliet’s hips thrusted more into the contact every passing second, clearly wanting to have more of Jeanine.

“Jeanine! Fuck!” Juliet exclaims, as her thighs clamp over her hand. Her body was on a brief high, her climax blasting through her. Her moans were erratic and were getting louder as the bliss progressed. As it finally calmed down, Juliet was still left trembling and breathless.

“Goodness. That was so quick, darling.” Jeanine pet Juliet’s face gently. She leans in for an affectionate kiss. It was a lot warmer than Juliet expected, but she soaked up every aspect of it. “I only rubbed you a little. Were you worked up all morning, princess?” The condescending tone of her voice, and the nickname, made Juliet melt once again. She was only able to nod in response to Jeanine’s question.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” The blonde shook her head. “You know better than to keep these things from me.”

“Didn’t want to seem desperate.” Juliet manages to pant out. She attempts to keep consistent eye contact with Jeanine but opts to lay her head on the other woman’s shoulder instead. Her sudden exhaustion hitting her hard.

Jeanine holds her for a bit before patting her on the back. “Get up. We’ve got work to do. Mark’s waiting for us.” The young woman only groans in response.

This was the first time they had done anything in Jeanine’s office and certainly was not the last.


End file.
